


Я доброволец

by Raivolk



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raivolk/pseuds/Raivolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок никогда бы не подумал, что будет выбран: его имя упоминалось в чаше всего один раз, и это был его последний год - все шансы были в его пользу настолько, насколько Майкрофт смог организовать. Но удача ему изменила, потому что назвали его имя. Однако ужас от того, что он избран Жатвой, совершенно угас, когда в оглушающей тишине раздался голос его лучшего друга, произнёсший: "Я доброволец"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я доброволец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Volunteer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846261) by [AndyHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood). 



Шерлок нахмурился и вздохнул, когда Джон с тихим шипением стукнул его, вынуждая быть тише. Шерлок ворчал, но затих, когда Жатва началась, и всё той же занудной речью о войне. Шерлок скучал, поскольку его присутствие здесь было обычной формальностью. Шанс, что назовут его имя, составлял всего 0,00001 процента. Майкрофт, используя всё своё влияние, потянул за нужные нити, чтобы быть уверенным, что имя Шерлока в Жатве будет упомянуто всего один раз, вместо обычных семи, как у всех остальных восемнадцатилетних.

Шерлок больше волновался по поводу своего друга – Джона, имя которого упоминалось сорок два раза из-за тессеров. Шерлоку была ненавистна сама мысль, что его единственный друг оказался под угрозой выбора. Он пытался убедить Джона не писать своё имя так много раз, но тот быстро закрыл дискуссию, просто отказавшись говорить об этом. Шерлок знал, что Джон взял тессеры, чтобы помочь матери и сестре, и отказался от предложенных Шерлоком денег. Джон был очень упрям и не захотел принять от друга милостыню, и это стало поводом для самой крупной ссоры, какая у них когда-либо была. Они так до сих пор до конца ничего не решили, но для них обоих это был последний год Жатвы, и как только всё закончится, Шерлок знал, они смогут оставить все разногласия позади.

\- Дамы вперёд, - провозгласила марионетка Капитолия, Китти Райли, запустив руку в женскую чашу и выбрав имя: - Мэри Морстен.

Из группы 17-летних девушек вышла миниатюрная девушка с коротко стриженными светлыми волосами; её лицо оставалось безучастным, пока она поднималась вверх по лестнице, чтобы встать на сцене.

Шерлок невольно напрягся, когда ведущая направилась к чаше для мальчиков. Он наблюдал, как её ухоженные пальцы пробежались по верхнему слою имён, прежде чем нырнуть глубже и выбрать одно. Вернувшись к микрофону, она осторожно открыла бумажку и улыбнулась, чётко прочитав:

\- Шерлок Холмс.

Шерлок замер, его взгляд автоматически метнулся к Майкрофту, который выглядел совершенно разбитым. Нет, его имя упоминается там всего один раз, этого не должно было случиться! Это шло вразрез всему, он, должно быть, ослышался, конечно, они назвали кого-то другого. В чувство его привели двое миротворцев, в которых он узнал Донован и Андерсена. Они схватили его за локти, когда Шерлок не сдвинулся с места, и повели/потащили к сцене, но не успели сделать и нескольких шагов, как рядом с ними раздался голос.

\- Я доброволец, - произнёс до боли знакомый голос. – Я вызываюсь добровольцем в качестве трибута.

Шерлок вывернул голову в сторону, и его глаза расширились от ужаса, когда он понял, кто только что говорил. Джон выглядел спокойным, даже когда Донован и Андерсен отпустили Шерлока и сделали ему знак идти вперёд. Это заставило Шерлока броситься следом.

\- Джон! – закричал он, пытаясь схватить друга, однако миротворцы встали по обеим сторонам от Джона и сопроводили его на сцену. Шерлок мог только с ужасом наблюдать, как тот поднимается по лестнице и встаёт рядом с Китти, которая ему улыбнулась.

\- Ну и ну. Я думаю, что ты первый доброволец в этом Дистрикте. Как твоё имя, дорогой? – приторно поинтересовалась она.

\- Джон Ватсон, - ровно ответил Джон, найдя Шерлока взглядом в толпе.

Шерлок смотрел на Джона и чувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, и ему было совершенно плевать, что он показывает свои эмоции всем вокруг. Его лучший друг собирался на Арену, где шансы были слишком не в его пользу.

\- Что ж, Джон Ватсон, держу пари, мистер Холмс ваш друг, - сказала ведущая, пытаясь понять причину его поступка и позволить людям рассмотреть эту историю. Джон бросил на неё короткий взгляд, прежде чем снова повернуться к Шерлоку.

\- Мой лучший друг, - негромко ответил он.

\- Ну, он должен быть _очень_ хорошим другом, - заметила Китти, улыбнувшись Джону, прежде чем повернуться к толпе. – Давайте подарим мисс Морстен и господину Ватсону наши горячие аплодисменты.

Она стала хлопать, пытаясь стимулировать остальных людей, однако кроме неё больше никто не аплодировал, а Шерлок был очень удивлён, когда взглянул на Майкрофта. Его брат, который любил, и весьма преуспел в искусстве оставаться в тени, аккуратно поднял к губам руку, поцеловал три пальца и медленно приподнял вверх, спрятав мизинец и большой в ладони. Этот старый и редко используемый жест в их Дистрикте Шерлок иногда видел на похоронах. Это означало _благодарность_ , означало _восхищение_ , означало – « _прощай тот, кого любишь_ ». Это было самым большим знаком уважения, какой Майкрофт мог дать этому юноше, который пожертвовал своей жизнью ради его младшего брата.

И как Шерлок видел, люди вокруг последовали его примеру, целуя пальцы и приветствуя Джона Ватсона, юношу, который смог подружиться с нелюдимым Холмсом-младшим; который ежедневно работал в шахтах, а теперь жертвовал собой ради лучшего друга. Джон коротко поклонился им всем, прежде чем позволил увести себя туда, где он сможет попрощаться с семьёй и друзьями.

Шерлок сразу направился к этому зданию, нисколько не удивившись, когда Майкрофт к нему присоединился. Они остались позади, позволив матери и сестре Джона войти первыми. Оба Холмса старались игнорировать крики, доносившиеся изнутри, но невозможно было не отреагировать, когда дверь распахнулась, и выскочившая наружу Гарри направилась прямиком к Шерлоку.

\- Это твоя вина, - выкрикнула она, с силой ударив его по щеке. – Мой брат умрёт, потому что подружился с тобой. Если бы он тебя не встретил, ничего этого бы не случилось.

Шерлок опустил глаза и не ответил, не взглянул на миссис Ватсон, когда она прошла мимо, громко фыркнув. Лишь когда Майкрофт коснулся его руки и показал, что пришло время попрощаться, он вздрогнул и неуверенно вошёл в комнату. Его взгляд сразу метнулся к Джону, который стоял и смотрел в окно. Ватсон развернулся и натянуто улыбнулся, и Шерлок сразу понял, что тот только что плакал от того, что его ведьма-сестра ему сказала.

Шерлок осторожно двинулся вперёд и развёл руки в стороны, не совсем уверенный, правильно ли поступает. Видимо, правильно, потому что Джон шагнул к нему и крепко обнял, уткнувшись головой в плечо. Серьёзность ситуации явно сильно ударила по Джону, раз он искал утешения у обычно холодного Шерлока.

\- Почему? – спросил тот, когда Джон немного ослабил хватку. Джон вздохнул и отстранился окончательно.

\- Миру нужны такие люди, как ты, Шерлок. Когда-нибудь люди восстанут против Капитолия, и тогда понадобятся умы наподобие твоего, чтобы помочь восстановить его. Я же просто Джон Ватсон, не обладающий никакими особыми талантами и не значащий ничего в долгосрочной перспективе, - тихо сказал Джон, и Шерлок был потрясён, поняв, что его друг действительно в это верит. Считает, что в Великой схеме Вселенной он не имеет никакого значения.

Шерлок схватил Джона за плечи и заглянул ему в глаза.

\- Ты _не никто_ , Джон! Ты мой лучший друг, мой проводник света. Ты помогаешь мне сосредоточиться и показываешь, что хорошо, а что плохо.

Джон улыбнулся при последних словах Шерлок, но вслух так с ним и не согласился. Однако прежде чем Шерлок успел сказать что-либо ещё, в дверь постучали, и вошёл Майкрофт.

\- Тебе пора, Шерлок, - тихо сказал он.

Шерлок в панике взглянул на него и хотел отказаться, однако Майкрофт одарил его свирепым взглядом, и Шерлок, в последний раз улыбнувшись Джону, ушёл, оставив друга наедине со старшим братом. Майкрофт повернулся к Джону и протянул ему руку.

\- Спасибо вам, Джон, - прошептал он. – Спасибо за то, что защищали Шерлока, всегда, когда я не мог. Вы не должны были идти добровольцем за него, но вы всё же это сделали. Я никогда не смогу отплатить вам за это… хотя, я обещаю, что буду присматривать за вашей сестрой и матерью, так что не волнуйтесь о них и сосредоточьтесь на том, чтобы вернуться с Арены живым. Вы слышите меня, Джон Ватсон?

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Я буду стараться изо всех сил, Майкрофт. Пожалуйста, следите за Шерлоком. Я надеюсь, он останется целым и невредимым, когда я вернусь, - слабо пошутил Джон, и Майкрофт на мгновение увидел тень того страха, который Джон так отчаянно пытался скрыть. Однако он быстро справился с собой и вновь одел маску невозмутимости, и даже слегка улыбнулся Майкрофту, когда вошедшие миротворцы повели его к поезду.

Наблюдая за отъездом поезда, Шерлок молился всем силам во вселенной, чтобы Джон выжил и победил в Голодных Играх. Шерлок нуждался в Джоне, своём лучшем друге, и он ненавидел свой разум, который уже подсчитал все шансы и выдал результат, что Джон умрёт. Поэтому когда Майкрофт обнял его за плечи, Шерлок не оттолкнул его, как обычно, а наоборот подался в объятия старшего брата.

\- Он сильный, Шерлок. Несмотря на то, что твой ум говорит тебе, не забывай самого главного о Джоне Ватсоне – он всегда идёт наперекор тому, чего от него ждут. Никто не ожидал, что он столько продержится рядом с тобой, но он позволил увидеть глубину вашей дружбы всей стране. Даже я несколько раз сомневался в нём, и он каждый раз доказывал, что я неправ. Потому что это одна из многих ошибок, которые люди допускают в отношении Джона Ватсона – он пластичен, и поэтому его недооценивают, в то время как ты и я знаем, что он имеет стальной стержень воли внутри и силу, с которой приходится считаться. Он также очень умён, и будет использовать это во время Игр. Так что не хорони его, пока он не падёт на Арене. Ты должен хранить надежду, Шерлок, потому что мы оба знаем, что Джон попытается использовать всю свою непредсказуемость, чтобы вернуться домой, к своей семье и к тебе.

Шерлок кивнул, мысленно ругая себя за то, что сомневался в Джоне. Джон - _особенный_. Если кто-то и сможет вернуться с Арены, это будет Джон. Не для того он пережил дружбу с Шерлоком, чтобы умереть ради чьего-то развлечения. Как бы там ни было, Шерлок должен верить, что Джон выживает, не потому, что какие-то шансы говорят в его пользу, а потому, что он – Джон Ватсон, и это всё, что ему нужно.


End file.
